


Dance party 2.0

by BlueHeavenInHiding



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Bedrooms, Dancing, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHeavenInHiding/pseuds/BlueHeavenInHiding
Summary: What should have happened at the party..
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 57
Kudos: 637





	1. Chapter 1

The party was in full swing. The music was loud and everyone was dancing around the small room. It was just pure fun. Probably the most fun either of the girls have had in a long time. Although there was heaps of people in the room, Casey couldn’t keep her eyes off of Izzie. She looked so carefree as she moved to the music. 

The pair had been dancing around each other all night, buzzing from the excitement of being around eachother. 

The music changed and the beat was literally shaking the room. Izzie gave Casey an excited look as she got more into the music. They started circling eachother, moving to the beat. They easily fell into synch, bodies moving as one. It was like gravity was pulling them together.

Casey couldn’t look away from Izzie. Her heart was pounding the closer she got, but she just couldn’t pull away. She was in a trance, moving closer and closer. Casey go so close that her nose was brushing Izzie’s forehead. She heard Izzie take a large breath and felt her shiver by their proximity. 

But all too quick, Izzie tensed up and pulled away. Hesitation flashed across her face, and Casey’s heart sunk. She had gone too far. Izzie looked around, anxious, before taking a large breath and shaking her head. 

She instead focused her eyes back on to Casey, and the tension dropped from her shoulders. She reached for Casey’s hips and pulled her closer again. 

Casey looked at her in confusion, and she gave a smile in return. Casey wrapped her arms up around her neck, and they resumed moving to the beat.

Izzie’s hands started moving up Casey’s hips, and her brain almost exploded. She could feel her breath quicken. She was moving closer and closer until there was almost no space between them. Izzie pulled her hips closer, and they both instantly let out a gasp at the feeling of pleasure it brought.

Both of their eyes were black, filled with excitement and desire. Izzie licked her lips, and Casey begun leaning in. Their mouths met in a rush of heat. Casey pulled Izzie’s lips in between hers, and she almost whimpered at the feeling. They were so lost in eachother that it was like everyone else had disappeared. 

That is until Casey felt a push against her back. Unbalanced, she went tumbling down to the ground and took Izzie with her. 

They landed in a heap, Casey on top of Izzie. They met eye contact and went to laugh before realising their positions. Casey was entirely over Izzie, with her thigh wedged in between hers. 

She immedielty blushed, and whispered a sorry before moving to get up. But this only made things worse, as her thigh accidently pushed into Izzie’s centre. She let out a low groan, almost too low for Casey to hear, but she did. Izzie blushed, and they both scrambled to their feet. 

They both just stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Each with pounding hearts, the energy was buzzing between them. 

The moment was then broken as she could see Sharice out of the corner of her eye, grinning while giving her a pair of thumbs up. 

Blushing again, Casey looked towards the floor before glancing up at Izzie, “Wanna get out of here nerd?”

Izzie visible swallowed before nodding. “As long as there’s no studying”.

Casey laughs before then falling into a grin. "Don't worry, I only plan on doing the type of studying that you will enjoy". 

Izzie smirked, tilting her head, "you think you can make studying fun?".

"Oh, I know I can".

"You're gonna have to prove it then Newton".

Casey gave her another one sided smirk before reaching for her hand.

"Your wish is my command", she said while tugging Izzie's hand, leading her out the door.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times ;)

Casey was the first to walk through the door to their room. Izzie leaned her back against the door as she closed it. 

Casey stood with her hands in her pocket, unsure of what to do.

Izzie bit her lip, looking at the ground, before searching up for Casey’s eyes.

A buzz of excitement mixed with nervousness rang in the air.

Izzie took in a big breath, before exhaling “I don’t know what we are doing”.

Casey laughed and took some steps towards Izzie, reaching for her hands, linking their fingers together. 

“I have no idea either”. 

Izzie shuddered at the feel of their fingers intertwined. It just felt so nice, so right. 

Izzie’s eyes dropped down towards Casey’s lips, flickering back and forth from her eyes. 

They both leaned in, lips holding together. The kiss was soft, gentle, filled with passion. When they pulled apart for a breath, that same dark look was present in each of their eyes. 

They met again in a rush, and Casey’s tongue reached into Izzie’s mouth. They both let out a simultaneous gasp at the feeling, which only deepened the kiss. 

Casey’s hands reached up to hold Izzie’s face, while Izzie wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist.

Izzie’s hands ventured downward slowly, eventually landing on Casey’s arse. Casey let out a moan as Izzie grasped her but cheeks, pulling her hips forwards.

Casey pushed against Izzie even more, trapping her against the door. Casey broke the kiss, breathing “that feels so good” in Izzie’s ear.

Izzie shivered. “I know”, she whispered.

Casey met Izzie’s lips again in a soft kiss, before moving to her neck. She started softly gliding her lips along her neck, before placing firmer kisses. Sucking into the side of her neck.

Izzie’s breathing rapidly increased, causing her to grasp Casey’s arse even firmer in response. 

This only spurred Casey even further, as she moved to the opposite side. She found a particularly sensitive spot right behind her ear, that made her let out a groan.

At the sound, Casey pulled back, eyes ablaze, “bed?”

Izzie visibly swallowed, before nodding.

Casey stepped backwards, letting Izzie move out from against the door, as she moved towards the bed.

Casey sat down on the bed, chest raising at the excitement.

Izzie walked slowly over, as though considering her move. She then placed her thighs on either side of Casey’s, and sat on her lap.

The girls wrapped their arms around each other, merely just enjoying the feeling of being pressed together. 

Izzie leaned her head back to look at Casey. 

“I’m really loving this.” She breathed.

Casey rubbed Izzie’s back, “me too”.

A look of anxiousness crossed Izzie’s face. “I’ve never done this before”.

Casey let out a soft laugh, “neither have I, nerd”. 

Izzie let out a light laugh, but her anxiety remained.

“No I mean, I haven’t done it with anyone. Not even Nate”

“Oh”. Casey replied.

“I know I’m a loser”, Izzie let out, as she turned her eyes towards the ground.

Casey grabbed her face with both hands, turning it back towards her.

“No, you’re definitely not”

Casey rubbed her cheek with her thumb. “Its okay. I’m nervous too. We don’t have to do anything. I’m more than happy to just watch TV”.

“I want you though”, Izzie said shyly.

Casey swallowed, hands moving down to Izzie’s neck. “I want you too”

Izzie then reached in for another kiss, her tongue gliding along Casey’s lips.

Casey opened her mouth, letting Izzie in. Her arms moved around her back, running over her t shirt, down towards her hips. 

Their tongues met, circling each other. Casey moved her hands down towards Izzie’s arse, and Izzie responded by pushing Casey back until she fell onto her back. 

Izzie sat up, watching Casey, biting her lip as she reached up to remove her top and bra. 

Casey’s eyes bulged as she stared at the sight of her bare chest. 

Casey reached her hands upwards, hands stopping right near her breasts.  
“Can I?” She whispered.

Izzie nodded, and Casey wrapped both of her hands around her breasts.

Izzie let out a gasp, head falling backwards at the sensation.

Casey sat back up, kissing Izzie again on the lips. She then pulled back to remove her own top, and sports bra. 

Izzie reached up to touch Casey’s breasts, finger tips grazing against her nipples, and Casey let out a moan. 

Wanting to regain control, Casey grabbed Izzie’s arse, using it as leverage as she flipped her on her back. 

Izzie let out a gasp at the movement.

“Someone wants to be a top” she laughed.

“Well I am a winner” smirked Casey.

That smirk then turned into a gasp as Izzie pulled her hips closer so that they were touching. 

“ I think we are both winning right now” Izzie breathed out. 

Casey returned to Izzie’s neck, kissing down the front, before reaching her breasts. She brought a nipple into her mouth, and sucked. 

Izzie immediately arched her back, bringing her hands to Casey’s hair at the pleasure it brought. Casey then moved to the other breast, repeating the same motion, and Izzie started squirming on the bed.

Casey turned her kisses lower, down her stomach, and reached for the waist band of Izzie’s pants.

“is this okay?” she whispered.

Izzie reached down and undid the button of her pants herself, helping Casey pull them down her legs. Casey did the same, and the girls were both left in only their underwear. 

They couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. Eyes boring into the skin they both had been dreaming of for weeks. 

The tension in the air was high. “Come here” Izzie whispered.

Casey returned up the bed and joined her lips once again to Izzie’s. She just couldn’t get enough. 

She shifted slightly so that her thigh was in between Izzie’s hips, and she let out another gasp at the feeling. 

Spurred on, Casey rocked on again against her centre, and she could feel the wetness against her thigh. 

Their kiss got even deeper, tongues battling against each other. Casey rocked again, and Izzie moved both her hands to Casey’s arse, pulling her in closer, and harder.

This force made Casey’s clit rub right up against Izzie’s thigh. Casey let out a deep groan and had to break the kiss to breath. 

Moving her face into her neck, they fell into a rhythm rocking against each other.

Their skin was slicked with sweat as they slid against each other. Moans of pleasure filled the air. Casey reached up to grasp Izzie’s breast, which made her arch her back again.

“Omg, don’t stop” breathed Izzie. 

Casey quickened her pace and kept grinding into Izzie. The wetness on her thigh only grew, and she could feel herself also drenching Izzie’s leg. 

Casey pinched Izzie’s nipple again which made her tumble over the edge. She let out a loud moan and arched her back. 

Casey quickly followed, groaning loudly as she fell on top of Izzie. They continued slowly rocking each other, riding out the wave. 

Finally, they slumped together. Catching their breath. 

“Wow” Casey whispered. 

“I know” Izzie breathed. 

Casey rolled onto her back, and Izzie curled into her side. 

Casey rubbed her fingers along Izzie’s arm. “Was that okay?”.

Izzie turned her head upwards, grinning, “that was amazing”.

Smiling, Casey reached downwards, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

“You are amazing”.

Izzie blushed, turned her head downwards, resting it on Casey’s chest. 

“This was definitely some fun studying”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more?


	3. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those damn interruptions right?

The room was pitch black when Casey stirred awake. She looked down and saw arms wrapped around her waist, clinging to the top that she threw on last night. She felt a weight against her back, and she didn’t want to ever get up. She felt so warm, so secure. 

Last night was amazing. She had never experienced anything like it. Things with Evan were different. There was this underlying passion with Izzie that she never had with Evan. Yes she cared about him a lot, but she had never felt as content as she did right now. 

Wanting to be closer, Casey rolled over to face Izzie. At the movement, Izzie’s arms instinctively pulled tighter around her waist. 

Reaching up, Casey glided her thumb across Izzie’s cheek. She couldn’t believe how attractive she was. Even while sleeping, she looked beautiful as she let out soft breathes. 

The calm was suddenly broken by the loud shrill of an alarm.   
Sighing, Casey leaned over to her phone and turned off the annoying alarm. 

As she returned back to her position, Izzie let out a loud sigh. “I don’t want to move”.

“Someone’s grumpy in the morning”, snickered Casey.

Izzie raised an eyebrow, “someone’s annoying in the morning”.

Casey wrapped her arms around Izzie’s back and intertwined their legs together.

“You didn’t think that last night”. 

Izzie instantly blushed and bit her lip. “No, I definitely did not”. 

Casey gulped, blushing too as a shy smile grew upon her face.

“So, you don’t regret it?”.

Izzie leaned up and kissed Casey on the cheek, “not one bit”. She then pulled back slightly, panic arising. “Wait, do you?”.

Casey quickly reached up and held onto Izzie’s cheeks. She stared into her eyes, focusing Izzie’s attention. “Trust me, I have dreamed of this happening for so long”.

Izzie let out a deep breathe, “yeah?”.

“Yeah”, replied Casey.

Izzie’s eyes flickered back and forth from Casey’s lips and eyes. A moment passed where they both just stared at each other, each conveying the emotion they felt. 

Izzie finally leaned forwards, and their lips met in a soft kiss. 

Casey’s hand slid down from Izzie’s face to rest around her waist. 

They pulled apart, foreheads resting together. Just with one simple kiss, they were both breathless.

“I really really like kissing you”, whispered Izzie. 

Casey let out a laboured breath, “I really really like kissing you too”.

They both leaned in again. This time the kiss was more frantic. Izzie pulled Casey’s upper lip in between hers, and Casey hummed at the feeling. 

Izzie wrapped her leg around Casey’s waist, and softly pushed her onto her back. She held herself above Casey with both hands on either side of her head.

Casey ran her hands down Izzie’s side. Her hands continued downwards, running along the back of her thighs, and she gasped at the feeling. 

One of Casey’s hands started moving back up slowly, moving along the inside of Izzie’s thigh. As she got higher, Izzie started kissing her even harder. 

She finally reached her underwear, and lightly ran her fingers along the length of her centre. Her underwear was soaked, and Izzie shuddered as she moaned.

An annoying RING then filled the air. Izzie quickly pulled back and looked around frantically, searching for the sound. She looked over the bedside table and saw it to be Casey’s phone.

“it’s your mum”, she sighed. 

Casey pulled Izzie back down on top of her, “ignore it. Elsa can wait”.

Izzie giggled and leaned back down to kiss Casey.

But the ringing only continued. 

Casey let out a loud sigh. “She’s ruining my life even when shes not here”.

Izzie laughed as she sat back up and reached for the phone. She handed it to Casey, “better answer it honey-bear”. 

Casey glared at her while pressing answer. She didn’t even get the chance to say hello before her mum begun talking.

“Hey honey, we were just thinking about you. What are you doing right now?”

Casey looked up at Izzie still sitting on her lap, an amused look on her face.

“Oh nothing much”, Casey let out.

“Get up to much last night?”

At that moment, Izzie reached up and grasped her hand around Casey’s breast. 

Casey held back a moan. Taking a large breathe, before forcing out “no, no just a quiet night. Nothing interesting at all”.

“Are you okay sweetie? You sound like your getting sick?”, Elsa asked concerned.

Casey swatted Izzie’s hands away, glaring at her. Izzie held both her hands up, playing innocent. 

“No, everything’s fine” she quickly replied. “Was there a reason you called Elsa?”. 

“Okay baby. We just wanted to wish you good luck before the race in case we don’t get to see you. You’re going to do great!”. 

“Thanks. Listen I should start getting ready. Bye”.

“Okay bye sweetie, love you”.

“Bye Elsa”.

The woman continued to talk, but Casey quickly pressed hang up. 

She reached for both of Izzie’s hands and held them in hers, grazing her thumbs across skin. “That was evil”.

Izzie merely smirked, “I don’t know what you are talking about Newton”.

Casey then tilted her head, giving an unamused look before mimicking her. 

“Really?” Izzie giggled. 

Casey then flopped her hand across her forehead, “Yeah that was bad. Sorry. I need to stop that”.

“Yes you really do”. The pair then met eyes, and couldn’t control the laughter that erupted between them. 

Finally, the laughter died down and they just stared at each other. Lost in each other’s gaze. 

Casey broke the silence, letting out a loud sigh. “We really should get going for the race though”.

Izzie then huffed. “Ugh I know”. She began tracing her finger back up Casey’s chest, resting on her breast. “Is it bad that I would rather stay here with you?”. 

Casey reached for her hand and brought it to her lips. “No. Maybe. I don’t know”. A smirk then fell across her face. “But I do know we have to go, so I can kick your butt”.

Izzie then pulled back, faking a gasp, “that’s very cocky of you Newton”. 

“Is it really cocky if it’s the truth?” Casey replied. 

“I guess we will have to go and find out”.

A tension was back in the air, as Izzie begun leaning back down. Casey’s eyes were trained on her lips as she got closer. 

She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss, but Izzie instead dragged her lips along Casey’s cheek, stopping at her ear. 

“I call first shower, loser”. 

She then jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom with a grin on her face”.

Casey let out a loud huff as she sat up . “RUDE!”

She then flopped back against the bed, smiling into a pillow, unable to contain the happiness overflowing her.


	4. PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say shower?

Casey remained laying on the bed, a huge smile on her face. She could hear Izzie rummaging around the bathroom, softly singing to herself. She heard the taps turn on, and the sound of rushing water filled the room. 

She knew she should stay where she was. She knew it was probably too soon to shower together, but Casey felt like she was being pulled towards Izzie. 

With a deep breath, Casey flung herself out of bed, and hesitantly walked into the bathroom. She slowly took off her remaining pieces of clothing before stopping in front of the shower curtain. 

She put her hand up as though to knock, before quickly lowering it, shaking her head.  
“You can’t knock on a curtain stupid”, she whispered to herself. 

With another deep breath, Casey slightly pulled the curtain to the side. She could see Izzie with her back turned away from her. One arm up above her head, resting on the wall, with the other out of view. Water was pouring down her back. She was lost in her own world. Unaware of Casey’s presence. 

Casey stepped closer, stopping right behind her back. Hands reaching up, just a breath away from touching her. 

Casey then heard a low groan erupt from Izzie. Only then did she realise Izzie had a hand between her own legs. Izzie let out another soft groan, except this time it was Casey’s name.

At that, Casey felt a pool of heat rush between her legs. She was extremely turned on. 

Casey stepped even closer, her lips were just grazing Izzie’s ear.

“Izzie”, Casey breathed out. 

Izzie’s head turned frantically to the side, eye bulging open. Tensing up, A look of embarrassment crossed her face, and she went to remove her own hands from between her legs. 

Casey quickly reached down, holding her arm in its place. “No, keep going”, she whispered.

Izzie bit her lip, looking in to Casey’s eyes, before slowly nodding and relaxing. 

Casey moved closer, so that her front was entirely pressed against Izzie’s back, and the pair let out a simultaneous sigh at the feeling.

Casey’s slowly slid her hand further down the arm situated between Izzie’s legs. She stopped at Izzie’s wrist, encouraging her to keep moving. 

Izzie started circling her fingers around her clit, and she moaned.

Casey’s other arm slid up her side, resting on Izzie’s breast. 

Izzie let out another gasp, her head falling backwards in pleasure. Casey moved her lips to Izzie’s neck, and started gliding her lips down its length. She started sucking at one sensitive spot, and Izzie started grinding against her hand between her legs. 

“I’m not going to last”, Izzie hoarsely breathed out. 

Casey only sucked harder on her neck, before moving her lips to her ear. “Fall apart, Baby”.

At the use of that name, Izzie fell over the edge. Her body started shaking, and she let out a loud groan of pleasure. 

Casey wrapped both her arms around Izzie’s body, holding her in place, placing light kisses along her neck until she came down. 

The water continued to run between them. 

Finally, Izzie turned around in Casey’s arms, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Wow”, she whispered, before placing a kiss on Casey’s lips.

“Trust me, I know”, Casey breathed back, resting her forehead against Izzie’s.

She was breathing hard. Extremely turned on by the events.

Izzie ran her eyes up and down Casey’s body, staring at the hard peaks of her nipples. 

Izzie slowly began reaching up to touch Casey’s breast, before a rush of cold water poured upon them. 

Izzie let out a slight yelp before turning off the tap, and rushing out of the shower. 

“We used all the hot water”, Izzie squeaked, as she wrapped herself in a towel, and passed one to Casey. 

The pair stared at each other, and broke out into giggles. 

The giggled faded away, and they were still staring at each other. The air seemed to thicken. 

Casey was still extremely turned on by the events, and her nipples could be seen through her towel. 

“I want you so bad”, whispered Casey. 

Izzie visibly gulped before stepping closer. She reached her hands up to Casey’s face, bringing her in closer. Her lips were just millimetres away from Casey’s.

Suddenly, the loud sound of knocking could be heard against their door.

The pair quickly rushed apart, hearts racing. 

The banging only continued. 

The loud voice of Coach Crowley then appeared. “CASEY, IZZIE, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?”

The pair looked at each other in panic.

“THE TEAM MEETING WAS 5 MINUTES AGO. HURRY UP”

Izzie moved towards the door, loudly yelling back. “Sorry coach, we are coming”.

At that Casey got a horrified look on her face, mouthing REALLY to Izzie. 

Izzie slightly jumped on the spot, eyebrows raising. “We will be there soon, she let out. 

“I DON’T CARE. MEET DOWNSTAIRS IN 5 MINUTES”, the coach yelled. 

The girls both visibly relaxed, before breaking into laughter. 

The moment then turned serious again as they heard a loud voice in the corridor.

“NOW GIRLS!”. 

The pair then quickly scrambled around the room to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again feel free to post any ideas for future chapters :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any ideas/scenes you guys want to see :)


End file.
